randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
William Wallace
William Wallace battled George Washington in George Washington vs William Wallace. He was played by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper William Wallace (1272 - 1305) was a Scottish war rebel in the Wars of Scottish Independence against England. He is most famously known for winning the Battle of Stirling Bridge, defeating a much larger force of English. He was captured after his defeat in the Battle of Falkirk, after which he was hanged, drawn, and quartered. In film, Wallace has been famously portrayed by actor Mel Gibson in the movie Braveheart, which won Best Picture at the Oscars. In the battle Wallace will be potrayed like the Mel Gibson version. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Look at ya in your little blousy outfit, Looking like a stiffer white dick than your monument I'll knock you the fuck out, mate, you died owning slaves, I died setting men free (Scot free!) That's the Highland way, this powdered prick couldn't beat me in a foot race I was emasculated, eviscerated, I had my head chopped off and they put it on a pike And I still find time to bust a Gaelic rhyme And rip your yankee doodle arse on the mic! I'll knock your face off your moola, Alba gu bràth (Gu bràth! Hoo-rah! Hoo-rah!) Founding father but no children, Crossed the Delaware but your soldiers can't swim That's Washington, such a shite tactician The fucking British Army didn't even want him I'm Wallace! And I'm flawless! Stay hid in your office or suffer great losses! I pop my kilt, strap my sword in my hilt, Step on the battlefield and I'm ready to kill! Send all you politicians straight down to hell! The only Washington I trust is Denzel! 'Verse 2:' I don't give a shite bout your fancy clothes! You whipped all those out of slaved black folks Grew weed then you made hemp rope, But if you think you'll beat me, you must be having a smoke! No joke! Don't tee off with me, laddy! If you held my balls, you couldn't be my caddy! My style's ice cold, yours is old and shabby You're the father of your country, but I'm your daddy! Scrapped Lyrics Add a loss, not a win to your tally, George, My heart's colder than the wintertime in Valley Forge! Jersey put your face on a bill, But it's the one that's least valuable! And your monument represents you perfectly, It's an enormous phallic tool! Gallery Wallaceclip.jpg|William Wallace in the YouTube Spot advertisement Trivia *He is the first fully Scottish rapper to appear in an ERB. **Donald Trump is half Scottish, however, making him the first Scottish rapper in general. *He is the sixth rapper to have a variation of the name "Bill", after Bill O'Reilly, Billy Mays, William Shakespeare, Bill Gates, and Bill Nye. *He is the second "Sir" in a rap battle, the first being Sir Isaac Newton, appearing in the battle directly before Wallace's. *He is mainly based off the Mel Gibson's version from the 1995 film, Braveheart. **He is the fourth historical character to be based off of a popular film depiction of them, after Leonidas, Cleopatra, and Moses.